


Love is a One Eyed Teddy Bear

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki lives!, Paddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Odin asks Dave Wilson to fine tune Loki's behaviour. Of course things go pear shaped and poor Loki is in the thick of it! Strict Odin, Loving Frigga, Adorable Loki and two great new characters! One paddled bottom.





	Love is a One Eyed Teddy Bear

This story takes place just after ‘Loki The Brave.’ For context, please read it before reading this one. I hope you like it. 

Dave Wilson was repairing his ancient tractor when the Bifrost beam descended in his barn yard. He stood, wiping the grease from his hands, recognizing Heimdall standing where the beam had been. He walked up to him and shook his hand, smiling. “Hey! Good to see you Heimdall!” The big sentry returned the handshake.  
“Hello my friend. I am here at the behest of Odin All Father. He wishes to speak to you.”  
“Well let me get Sammy and I’d be happy to.” Five minutes later they were landing on the Observatory floor. Odin descended the lock and greeted them warmly.  
“My friends, welcome back to Asgard.” The ancient God said, taking Dave’s hand. Sammy smiled up at him as though it was perfectly normal to be in another World with this giant man.  
“Where’s Loki?” She asked, making Odin smile.  
“He is in the garden. Would you like to fetch him for me?” Odin asked sweetly. Sammy looked to her father and Dave nodded. The girl whooped and ran toward her beloved Loki.  
“Sammy sure loves your boy.” Dave said. “I love him too.” There was a simple and honest affection in the man’s voice. “Thanks for having us again.”  
Odin looked at Dave, his face sobering. “I have a favour to ask if I may.”  
“Just ask.” Dave answered.  
“Loki is getting a bit out of hand again.”  
“I see. Do you think he might do a little better if he spends some time at our place?” Dave asked.  
“Yes I do. However this time I am prepared to grant you parental powers over him. As you know, my son is a great deal younger than he appears. He is in fact still a child and he has a deep seated wild streak in his nature and is prone to mischief.” Dave nodded at this.  
“Have you ever heard of a seventeen year old boy who didn’t?”  
Odin smiled.  
“If you agree to this I will provide you with sufficient currency and tools for the job.” Dave looked at him, puzzled.  
“Tools?” he asked. Odin reached into his armoured vest and produced a small, wooden paddle. Dave saw it and chuckled, taking it out of Odin’s hand.  
“I have used this on my son’s bottom to positive effect.” Odin said mildly.  
“So you want me to keep him in line and use the paddle to correct him?” Dave asked, clarifying.  
“Yes. You may not know this, but in Asgard, the Princes are protected from any hand save their parents. No matter what their mischief, only their mother and I may physically discipline them. It is a death sentence to lay an angry hand on them without my permission.” He explained. Dave nodded, realizing the honour being bestowed upon him. “This is an expression of Loki’s mother and my trust in you.”  
“Well sir, you can count on me and Sammy. We love that boy to bits. I won’t spank him unless he deserves it.” Odin nodded, smiling.  
“I will remove his strength and magic to make him easier to discipline. He is thin and light and this will make it even easier.” Just then, Sammy and Loki appeared at the door to the Observatory.  
“Dave!” Loki shouted, running to the man and hugging him enthusiastically. He looked down and saw the paddle in Dave’s hand and pulled away, frowning. “Have I done something wrong?” He asked timidly. It was obvious that Loki feared the thing.  
“No Loki. I gave Dave the paddle because I want you to stay with he and Sammy for a while again. This is not a punishment. I just thought you might like to visit them again.” Loki turned and hugged Odin’s barrel chest tightly.  
“Yes! Thank you father!” Odin rubbed his son’s narrow back, kissing his head.  
“If you misbehave, I have given him permission to correct you.” Odin warned. Loki sobered and turned to Dave.  
“I’ll be good, I promise.” He said sincerely, his blue green eyes wide and innocent. Sammy hugged his legs, drinking in his cuteness. Dave patted his back gently.  
“I know you will.” Suddenly Frigga walked in.  
“Hello Dave and Sammy!” She said sweetly, holding her arms out to embrace the child. “I take it Loki will be spending some time with you.” She stated, stroking Sammy’s golden curls.  
“Yes ma’am. We really love him.”  
Frigga walked over to Loki and reached up, using her fingers to pull his raven black locks behind his ears. “Now you promise to be a good boy for Dave.” She said, kissing her son on the cheek tenderly.  
“I promise mamma.” Loki said, his voice high and very youthful. Sammy was charmed and grinned ear to ear. Sammy looked at the paddle in her father’s hands and walked over to Odin.  
“Do you really spank Loki with that paddle?” She asked, her expression serious.  
“Yes my dear. When he misbehaves I spank him with it.”  
She frowned. “I don’t like it.” She said honestly. Frigga looked down at her, smiling.  
“Neither do I my dear.” She said, giving Odin a sharp look.  
“Don’t worry ladies. I won’t hurt Loki with it. He knows that, right son?” Loki nodded and smiled, slightly embarrassed.  
Dave, Sammy and Loki stood on the gateway as Heimdall drove the Great Sword into the lock and turned it, sending the three to Earth. 

* * * *

Odin had given Dave a fat envelope stuffed with U.S. currency. It was over ten thousand dollars! He had tried to refuse but Odin insisted. When they came into the house, Dave walked into his den and put the money in his wall safe and the paddle in his desk drawer, hoping to never have to use it. Five days later, it looked as though he wouldn’t.  
Loki fell back into his chores easily. Despite losing his Asgardian strength, he was lean and strong. He actually enjoyed the work and Sammy watched him, standing on a rail in the stalls while her darling Loki pitched hay into the stall. She silently admired his handsome face, looking so determined to do a good job.  
She wondered how Odin could bring himself to punish something so beautiful.  
“Loki, are you afraid of your daddy?” She asked. Loki stopped and pulled a paisley handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped his sweaty face with it. He seemed to think about this before he answered.  
“You could say that. I respect him and love him very much. If I misbehave I fear the punishment I will receive. I definitely fear that paddle. He has used that thing on me many times.” He smiled at Sammy who frowned at the idea.  
“Don’t worry. My daddy won’t spank you unless you’re really naughty.” She said reassuringly.  
“That’s good to know.” Loki replied. He reached over and picked her up, putting her atop his shoulders. He began to gallop around the barn, making fine horse sounds as Sammy giggled. Dave came in and laughed at the spectacle.  
“Okay you two. Time for lunch.” 

* * * *

Over the next few days, Dave taught Loki how to drive the truck, letting him practice in the barn yard. The young man learned quickly and was entrusted with running small errands into town. Dave asked him to go into town to the Grain and Feed to pick up an order for him. He gave the boy a wad of cash to pay for it and sent him along, confident that he would return with the animal feed.  
Loki parked the truck and walked into the warehouse, and went to the man in the small office.  
“I’m here to pick up Dave Wilson’s order.” He said. The portly man stood and smiled, walking toward him.  
“You’re new around here. Are you a relative? I’m Bill.” He offered Loki his hand and he took it.  
“I’m…I’m Loki. Dave’s friend.” He said hesitantly.  
“Glad to meet you Loki. I’ll get you the grain. The boys will load it for you.”  
“Thank you sir.” Loki replied, handing him the money. As he stood by watching the men load the truck bed, three young men approached, giving Loki a skeptical look.  
“Hey hippie! Where’d you get that haircut?” One of them asked snidely. Loki nervously turned around and began to card through some post cards on a kiosk.  
“Hey you skinny little prick. He asked you a question.” Another boy said menacingly. He reached out and grabbed the young prince by the shoulder and spun him around. Loki instinctively lashed out, punching the boy in the face and knocking him to the ground. The other three dove on top of Loki and a brawl ensued.  
Loki had been trained in hand combat since an early age. He dispatched the gang easily, sustaining a black eye in the process. Two adults rushed over and separated them.  
“You damned thugs get the hell out of here!” Bill shouted. He walked over to Loki who stood, panting in place. He lowered his head, looking up at the shop keeper meekly. “I’m sorry sir. I didn’t mean to get into a fight in your shop.” Bill patted him on the back affectionately.  
“Don’t worry about it son. It was their fault. Are you okay?” Loki nodded.  
“Yes sir. Thank you.” With that, Loki got back into the truck and drove home. 

* * * *

Dave met Loki in the door yard when the truck pulled up. He saw the back filled with his order and smiled. Loki stepped out and Dave caught sight of his black eye. “What happened son?” He asked worriedly. Loki smiled nervously, not wanting to tell the truth for fear of that paddle.  
“I…I fell and hit my face on the tail gate.” He lied.  
Dave grasped his chin and looked at it, frowning. “I’ve got just the thing for it.” They both walked into the house and Dave fetched a bag of frozen peas, gently laying it on Loki’s bruised eye. The phone rang. And he walked into the next room to answer it.  
“Dave? This is Bill from the Grain and Feed.” The voice on the line said.  
“Hey!” Dave said.  
“That boy you sent for the feed got into a little scuffle here and I was just calling to make sure he’s okay.”  
Dave’s expression darkened. “Is that so.”  
“Yeah. It wasn’t his fault though. Some boys from town jumped him. New boy, ya know. He’s a real nice kid. So polite.”  
“Yes. Well he’s okay. Thanks for calling Bill.” Dave hung up, his jaw set and walked back into the kitchen. Sammy was there now, holding the peas to Loki’s eye.  
“Loki,” He said evenly, sitting down in front of the boy. “I want you to tell me again how you got that black eye.” His expression told Loki that he had better come clean.  
“I…I got into a fight.” He answered softly. His expression changed to one of sad resignation.  
“You had a fight?” Sammy asked, turning Loki’s face to hers.  
“Yes.” He answered meekly. Dave stood and sighed heavily.  
“Sammy. Loki and I are going out to the barn for a minute. Stay in the house.”  
“Why daddy?” She asked innocently.  
“Just mind me, okay?” Dave said, walking into the den. He opened the drawer and withdrew the paddle, hefting it in his hand. When Sammy caught sight of it she hugged her darling Loki’s neck tightly.  
“No daddy!” She said, her voice unsteady. Loki looked at her, fighting to appear serene. “It’s okay Sammy. I did something naughty and I deserve it.” Dave reached down and grasped Loki’s arm, standing him up.  
“Come on son.” They pair walked out the door and across the barn yard. Loki walked with his shoulders slumped miserably. When they entered the barn Dave walked him to the stack of hay bales and stopped. “Loki, I’m going to give you a chance to tell me what happened.”  
“I was waiting for the feed when three boys came along and began to tease me. One of them put hands on me and I went mad and knocked them all down. I’m sorry Dave.” He said, eyeing the paddle nervously.  
“I’m not spanking you for fighting son. You lied to me. I won’t tolerate that.” He propped his boot up on a bale of hay and drew Loki over his knee, his chest supported by a bale. Loki trembled slightly, anticipating the pain. He dug his slender fingers into the hay and held on. Dave pulled the hanky from his back pocket and put it aside. He lay one hand on Loki’s back to hold him still and began to paddle his bottom soundly. Dave’s expression was sad but determined. Loki winced at the first swat and flinched violently at each successive one. After the fourth swat the sting was overwhelming and he began to cry quietly, yelping at each swat. The pain was bright and sharp, wringing a cry from Loki after each blow. Dave paddled his sit spots expertly, igniting a fire in them as Loki struggled to lay still. Dave administered twenty swats total, leaving the boy’s bottom smarting madly.  
“Okay boy, all over.” Dave said softly, patting his back. Loki rose slowly and kept his back to the man as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Dave turned him around and drew him into a warm hug. This gentle treatment made Loki burst into tears, sobbing on Dave’s shoulder miserably.  
“I’m sorry you had to spank me!” Loki cried. Dave held him, shushing him.  
“It’s okay son. I still love you. Okay?” He pulled Loki out a bit and used the hanky to dab his tears away. He smiled at Loki, who looked pitiful with his black eye and tear stained face. They walked back into the house, Loki rubbing at his sore backside gingerly. Sammy rushed to Loki, hugging him tightly.  
“Poor baby!” She cried. Loki smiled despite his misery and hugged her tenderly. “Does it hurt?” She asked sweetly, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear.  
“Yes.” He replied shyly. “It stings but I’ll be okay.” Dave handed Loki the bag of peas and Loki put them back onto his eye.  
“I want you to go to your room until dinner is ready.” Dave ordered.  
“Yes sir.” Loki said, obediently walking to the room and closing the door behind him. Dave and Sammy could hear sobbing from within, as he put the paddle back into the drawer. Sammy ran to her room and rummaged through her toy box, withdrawing a ragged brown teddy bear. The thing was filthy and battered with only one eye. She ran to Loki’s door and opened it, coming inside. Loki was laying face down on his bed, crying softly. When he heard the door open he sat up, wincing in pain as his sore bottom made contact with the bed.  
“I brought you something.” Sammy said, handing the bear to Loki. “This is Oscar. He always makes me feel better after a spanking.” Loki took the offered bear in his slender fingers and hugged Sammy.  
“Thank you.” He replied simply. The door came open and Loki flinched, cowering slightly. He peered up at Dave meekly, expecting a scolding or perhaps even another spanking for allowing Sammy into his room.  
“Is that Oscar?” Dave asked, smiling. Loki nodded. “Well, he’ll make you feel better, right Sammy?” He said as though talking to a child. The girl regarded her father lovingly. He had a large bag of frozen mixed vegetables and he gave them to Loki. “For your other end.” He said, smiling. Loki’s chest hitched pitifully and Dave walked over, kneeling in front of him and scooping Loki’s thin frame into his arms, holding him and comforting him like a small child. The kind gesture stabbed the boy’s heart and he cried on the big shoulder sadly. Sammy hugged him as well and before long, the tears dried up.  
Loki yawned and Dave smiled. “Why don’t you take a little nap while I fix your dinner?” Dave said, gently pulling away. Loki nodded and lay on his side on the bed. Dave pushed him over, onto his stomach and laid the frozen vegetables across his bottom. Loki flinched and then sighed, falling straight to sleep.  
An hour later Sammy knocked on the door and came in. Loki was sound asleep on his side with one pale hand on his bottom. The other held Oscar to his chest like a small child. He had fallen asleep rubbing at the sting and it was still there. Sammy stood and stared at him for a few minutes, drinking in how cute he looked as he slept. She finally walked to him and gently stroked his face. “Loki? Wake up sweetie. Dinner is ready.” Loki’s long black lashes fluttered and he opened his eyes. He looked so sweet the girl bent down and kissed his cheek. Loki smiled looking tired and wan. He sat up wincing at the sting and picked Oscar up and handed him back to her.  
“It looks like my father.” He said, chuckling softly. “Thank you Sammy. I’ll be right there.” The girl smiled and left to help set the table. Loki came into the kitchen a few minutes later, walking slowly. Dave smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down. Loki’s eyebrows climbed at the thought of sitting on the hard chair and Sammy noticed, running to get a small cushion for him. He thanked her and sat down carefully.  
As they ate their dinner, Sammy looked over at the young prince. “Loki, are you a boy or a man?” She asked innocently.  
“He’s tall honey but Loki is still a boy. People age differently on Asgard, right son?”  
“Yes sir.” He answered  
“Are you little like me?” She asked sweetly. Loki smiled.  
“No, I’m about seventeen in your years.”  
“Oh.”  
“Loki?” Dave began. I don’t mind if you take your part son, but always tell me the truth. Okay?”  
“Yes sir. I’m sorry I lied to you.”  
“Dave?”  
“yes son.”  
‘What is a hippie?” Dave looked up from his plate and chuckled.  
“Well, about fifty years ago the young people here began to protest war and drop out of society. They called themselves hippies.” Loki frowned, confused.  
“Those boys called me a hippie.” He said.  
“It’s cause you have long hair.” Sammy replied.  
“Oh.” Loki said softly.  
“Bill down at the Farm and Feed said you used some sort of martial arts to beat those boys up.”  
“Martial arts?” Loki asked, wide eyed.  
“Yeah. It’s a special way of fighting.” Dave explained.  
“On Asgard, we are trained from eight years old to fight. We learn hand fighting and swordsmanship. I was always too small to handle the big swords so my father had me trained in knife fighting and Capoeria.”  
Dave nodded. “Wow. That’s interesting. Well you really put the blocks to those bullies. Just don’t freak out on me.” He said, laughing. Loki looked up from his plate.  
“Oh no sir! I would never raise a hand to either of you. I love you both. I would die to protect you.” He speared a green bean with his fork and stuffed it into his mouth.  
“Well, I’d hate to be spanking you and have you knock me out.” He chuckled. Loki’s face became serious.  
“I would never harm you. Either of you. Especially when you’re disciplining me. I expect to be punished when I disobey.” Dave looked over at Loki and suddenly felt a deep and simple weight of affection for this boy. He could have at any time snapped his neck like a twig despite the size difference. Yet he lay over his lap obediently while he gave him a painful paddling. Dave rose and walked over to Loki, pulling him up and hugging him tightly.  
“You are a good boy, Loki.” he stated, patting Loki’s back. Sammy joined in and hugged Loki’s skinny waist. The young prince closed his eyes, soaking up the gentle comforting. 

* * * *

The next day, Dave took Sammy and Loki into town to shop for groceries. Loki was charged with keeping an eye on Sammy. He held her hand and walked her across the street to a small book shop. Sammy was bored and walked around, looking at some of the children’s titles when she spied one of her little friends across the street. She knocked on the window and waved, but the girl didn’t see her. She looked over at Loki, who was engrossed in a book of magic and snuck out the front door. The bell alerted Loki and he dropped the book and ran into the street. A fast moving car had rounded the corner and was coming straight for Sammy!  
Loki lunged forward and pushed Sammy out of the way just as he did, the car clipped him. Loki flew into the air, coming down on the car’s hood and smashing his head into the windscreen. His lanky body rolled off and landed on the pavement as the car screeched to a halt. A woman screamed and Sammy became hysterical.  
Loki lay on his side unconscious. A growing puddle of blood was forming under his head and his long, slender leg was bent at a funny angle. He looked like a broken doll. Sammy knelt down and stroked his head, crying. “Please don’t die Loki!” She sobbed. A woman walked up and gently placed a wadded up jacket under his head. Loki’s eyes fluttered open and he realized that he was surrounded by people. His leg hurt like mad and his vision was blurred. Panicked, he began to cry.  
“Mamma!” he cried, his eyes growing wide with panic.  
“Oh you poor thing.” The woman said, stroking his face. “Does anyone know this boy?” She asked. Sammy looked up at her.  
“Please don’t let Loki die.” She cried. Just then Dave flew up to them, kneeling.  
“Don’t move son. I called an ambulance. Help is on the way.” Loki moaned and tried to rise but Dave held him down. “Easy. Don’t move Loki.”  
A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived. Two paramedics jumped out and assessed Loki. A police car arrived and Dave took Sammy to it, explaining what happened. The paramedic Put a collar on Loki’s neck and wrapped a bandage around his head. “He’s got a broken leg.” The other paramedic said. They fetched a long sleeve like device and put it on Loki’s leg, inflating it carefully. Loki screamed in pain when the thing tightened around his fracture. Sammy burst into tears. They slid a back board under his slender frame and lifted him onto a stretcher.  
“We’re taking him to the hospital. You will have to come and do some paperwork.” The paramedic said. Dave and Sammy followed the ambulance to the hospital. When they arrived, the Emergency room technicians were cutting Loki’s clothes off carefully. Sammy watched through the glass, still crying.  
“He looks scared Daddy.” She said. Dave gathered her into his arms. A doctor came out in a minute and walked up to them.  
“How old is he?”  
“He’s seventeen.” Dave said.  
“Well you’ll have to sign for surgery.” He handed Dave a clipboard and Dave signed on the line and handed it back.  
“Will he be alright?”  
“Yeah. I think so. He had a bump on the head which we will stitch up and some road rash. His fracture has to be fixed in surgery. He’ll be in pain for a while but he will recover.” Sammy relaxed after hearing this. The doctor smiled and Dave thanked him. 

* * * *

Four hours later, Loki awoke to Sammy inches from his face. “Loki” She whispered. “Are you okay?” Everything hurt. He moaned and tried to smile for Sammy but it looked pitiful. Loki was naked except for his white boxers. His leg was encased in a plaster from his bottom to his toes. It was propped up on pillows. A drip was flowing into his veins from the top of his hand. His head was bandaged and he now had two black eyes. Loki looked utterly broken. He reached out weakly and patted Sammy’s face.  
“Where?” He croaked, looking at Dave.  
“You’re in the hospital Loki. You gave us a real scare young man.” He said gently, stroking Loki’s head.  
“Am I in trouble?” The young man asked, sad eyes trained on Dave.  
“Why no! Why would you be in trouble son?” he said.  
“My father always calls me young man right before spanking ten bells out of me.” Loki croaked.  
“Aw.” Dave said, patting his shoulder. “I don’t think there’s anything left to spank.” He said, smiling. Sammy planted a sweet kiss on Loki’s forehead. He spied the road rash on Sammy’s head.  
“Did I do that?” He asked worriedly.  
“No. It’s from where you saved her life. I can never repay you Loki.” Dave leaned in and hugged Loki gently, his voice breaking.  
“I love you both.” Loki said. Just then a nurse came in and opened a hub on Loki’s drip and injected something into it.  
“He’s going to be really sleepy now folks.” She said and walked around the bed, checking her patient. Loki’s eyes followed her fearfully.  
“Please.” He pleaded. No stingy stuff.” The nurse smiled down at him sweetly. Dave felt his heart break for the boy.  
“No sweetheart. I’m not going to do anything stingy now.” She patted his thigh and walked out.  
“Get some rest son. We’ll come back and see you tomorrow.”  
Loki nodded and fell straight to sleep. 

* * * *

It was around eight O’clock when Loki felt a soft, familiar caress on his brow. His nostrils detected a scent her knew well. “Mamma?” He said weakly, opening his eyes. Frigga stood over him smiling.  
“My goodness what a mess!” She said, laying a hand on his bare chest. A green wisp of plasma flowed from her fingertips into his body. At once he began to feel better. The plaster on his leg shattered and fell away. His hand spat the drip catheter out and healed over. Both black eyes faded and there was a ‘clunk’ as the metal screws in his leg fell onto the floor. Loki sat up completely healed. He felt his strength returning and it felt wonderful!  
“Thank you mamma!” He cried, hugging her neck. He stood up and waved a slender hand and Midgardian clothing appeared on him. Black slim fit jeans, a green T-shirt and trainers on his feet. Frigga pushed a lock of his shiny, jet black hair behind his ear and smiled.  
“Sammy is right. You are cute!” She giggled. “I have given your magic back as well. That does not mean you may get up to any mischief young man!” She said, delivering a gentle spank to his denim clad bottom.  
“Yes mamma.” He said sweetly.  
“I will see you again soon.” She said, fading away. Loki crept out of the hospital before he could be detected.  
Loki walked into the farm house just as Dave was putting Sammy down for bed. He opened her bedroom door slowly and peeked in. “Hello?” Sammy saw him and squealed with delight! She ran to him and climbed him like a tree, hugging his neck and kissing his cheek. Loki laughed and kissed her back. Dave came to him and patted his back.  
“Wow! Look at you! What happened?”  
“My mother came to me and gave my strength and magic back.” He waved his hand in the air and all of Sammy’s stuffed animals began to dance around the room in mid air! Sammy squealed with delight!  
“Loki is magic daddy! He’s magic!” She kissed him again and Loki sat her on her feet. She got back into bed and he pulled the covers up to her chin.  
“Would you like some nice dreams tonight?” Sammy nodded. Loki touched her forehead and a wisp of golden energy went into her head. “You will dream of a garden full of blooms and baby animals.” He said, kissing her forehead. Dave smiled and gave Loki a pat on his bottom.  
“Let’s go talk in the den.” Loki followed him into his den, sitting across from him, smiling broadly. “So tell me about this power, Loki.”  
“Well, I can heal myself as you see. I am about four times stronger than a human. Nothing on Midgard can harm me. Bullets, knives and such won’t hurt me.”  
“Well that lets out spanking you.” Dave said.  
“No it doesn’t.” a voice said as Odin suddenly appeared. He walked up to Dave and lay his hand on his forehead. A golden mist went into his head. “I have given you my strength while Loki is on Earth. You will still be able to spank him if he earns it.” He patted Loki’s face gently, smiling down on him.  
“I’ll be good father.” Loki said sweetly.  
“I know you will my son.” Odin said, patting his back. “I will return for you in one week.” He disappeared, leaving Dave amazed.  
Loki looked into Dave’s eyes and smiled. “I’ll be good Dave. You won’t have to paddle me again.” He said sincerely. 

* * * *

Dave had a Grange Hall meeting the next morning. When he returned, his entire house, barn, tractor and everything had been made brand new! He stepped out of the truck and looked around amazed. The barn, which had been a washed out grey from wear was now a bright, brick red with white trim. The stalls were immaculate and filled with clean straw. The ancient tractor looked as it must have when Dave’s grandfather bought it new. Inside the house, every room was perfect, new and sparkling clean! Even the plumbing and wiring were new. Sammy dragged him upstairs to see her room. It was done up like a doll house. She now had a four poster canopy bed with beautiful appointments. Her old desk was now a pretty little girl’s vanity with an ornate mirror and trays filled with brushes, barrettes and such. Her closet was filled to capacity with adorable dresses and outfits. Every one of her toys were brand new. All except one.  
Oscar sat in the middle of her bed. He was still filthy and missing an eye. Sammy asked why he hadn’t fixed him. “He is special. He gave me a great deal of comfort when I was in pain. I didn’t want to change him. Except for one thing…” Loki reached over and twirled his finger and a small eye patch similar to Odin’s graced the bear’s face. Sammy and Dave burst out laughing.  
“Now he really looks like your daddy!” She squealed. They both hugged Loki tightly. As an afterthought, Loki moved his hand toward the door yard and Dave’s truck was suddenly a brand new, late model heavy hauler! Dave literally jumped up and down with delight. He hugged Loki again, patting his back.  
“Thank you son.”  
“You are most welcome.” He said. “Thank you for helping me learn to behave.” 

* * * *

True to his word, Odin showed up exactly one week later. Loki went to him meekly. “Father, I’m sorry for misbehaving before I came here. I submit myself for discipline.” Odin asked where the paddle was and Dave reluctantly fetched it. He and Sammy held their breath as the giant man turned Loki around. He reached down and gave the young prince a gentle pat with the paddle.  
‘There. I think that should do.” He said. Loki hugged him fiercely. Odin thanked the man and his sweet daughter and scooped his son into his arms and walked outside. The Bifrost swallowed them up.  
The next morning, Sammy was gathering eggs when she came upon a row that were shaped like letters! They spelled out I LOVE YOU! She ran back into the house and dragged her father out, grinning madly. When he saw it Dave broke into giggles. In Asgard, Heimdall laughed heartily.


End file.
